


Always and Everywhere

by conspicuously_empty



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Post sex talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 07:51:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17658896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conspicuously_empty/pseuds/conspicuously_empty
Summary: Short fic about Vanessa and Charity having an important chat.





	Always and Everywhere

**Author's Note:**

> Because French_Linguist lets me be a part of her writing, I would like to give her a shout-out on mine.

Vanessa’s labored breath played with wisps of Charity’s hair the ones that were not sticking to her sweat sheened skin. Vanessa was unable to focus on much else than the tiny blonde tendrils almost waving at her. Charity’s pants had evened out just moments before Vanessa could reopen her eyes. Her heart was still beating rapidly however.  
She watched Vanessa’s blissful expression shifting to a much more focused one. Her eyes moving from Charity’s forehead down to meet her gaze. A smile played around Vanessa’s mouth and her eyes dropped further to Charity’s lips. She had the urge to peck them, so she did just that. Charity moaned first in appreciation then in discontent at the brevity of the kiss. She closed the gap between their mouths to steal another one lingering considerably longer this time. 

“Babe, I need to move my arm.” Charity groaned when she put some distance between their faces again.

Vanessa twitched around Charity’s fingers. On occasion she enjoyed having Charity still inside her for a while after she orgasmed. She groaned but then nodded her assent. Her mouth went slack, and her brows furrowed when Charity slowly pulled her hand away. A ripple went through every muscle in her body. Aftershocks pushed the air out of her lungs.

Vanessa hummed in bliss. Without Charity’s arm between them she was able to pull her closer and wrap her arms around her lower back. Charity settled into Vanessa’s side. They were both spent from their vigorous activities.

“Do you reckon it’ll always be like this?”

“Whatcha mean?”

Vanessa kissed Charity’s forehead and brought one hand up to play with her hair.

“I mean, will we lose this need for each other? Will the intensity subside?”

“Babe, we’re going on what?” Charity frowned “Two years now?” She looked up and continued, “Dunno ‘bout you but from where I am standing it’s only gotten better since the first time.”

“You mean the first one was rubbish?”

Charity half sat up to seek Vanessa’s eyes. “No!” Incredulity left her voice high pitched. “Didn’t call you rocket woman for nothing.”

Vanessa smirked at the memory of Charity calling her that the first time. Her smile grew fonder remembering the many times she’d said it again. Charity had always been generous with compliments and pointing out Vanessa’s talents. Not just limited to but mostly about their sex life. She was surprised at her small moment of insecurity. She pulled Charity back against her side.

“What I mean, babe, is we’ve had this from the beginning. Yeah? Explosions and all that. Even the slower sex leaves my mind blown. I always want you, all the time and everywhere and I don’t see that changing anytime soon or ever.” Seemingly to emphasize her words Charity ran her hand from where it had rested on Vanessa’s hip over her stomach to briefly settle between Vanessa’s breasts. There she scratched her lightly, two three times, to then run her nails all the way down past Vanessa’s belly button.

Vanessa swatted her hand away. But tried to reassure, “I want you too. All the time.”  
Her words contrasted her actions. Right that moment she was too exhausted to go again.  
During her recovery from the stabbing they’ve had no sex and later very timid sex, both holding back. They had struggled somewhat during that time. Charity especially. Her want to be close to Vanessa had warred with her worry to reinjure her.  
Vanessa agreed with Charity’s assessment. No matter how vigorous or tender their love making was she was always left satisfied. Even the times when no orgasms were involved. She felt deeply sated when she got to be intimate with Charity. Handholding, snogs, fumbles and hours of mattress acrobatics all had the same effect. 

Charity contemplated Vanessa’s question some more. Ever since their first kiss there was a small constant flame inside her. Standing close to Vanessa or any physical contact, merely a brush of her hand would do, and at times even just a tiny glimpse at her fiancée would cause a reaction inside of her as if turning a gas valve wide open, turning the tiny flicker into a hard-to-douse blazing inferno. She knew it was the same for Vanessa. She loses her brain when they are within five meters of each other.

“We will have to curb the more adventurous positions when you eventually get a hip replacement.”

“Oi!” Vanessa pulled at the hair she had been playing with. “Watch it lady!”

Charity couldn’t suppress her chuckles. Which Vanessa rewarded with a pinch to her side. Charity halfheartedly squirmed away, wanting to escape the onslaught but at the same time cherishing the sanctuary of Vanessa’s embrace.

“Who says you won’t be the one to get spare parts first? Which one of us is Granny Charity?”

Charity pressed her head into the side of Vanessa’s breast groaning in slight exasperation. The vibrations tickled Vanessa. Charity nipped at the flesh but soothed it with a kiss after. Vanessa beamed at her broadcasting all the love she felt. And a bit of remorse to have called her ‘granny’.

Ever the forgiving type when it came to Vanessa Charity let it go. “I will make you a deal, babe, let’s postpone any designs on old people operations, yeah?!” 

Vanessa nodded in agreement. “Yes, let’s.” She yawned. Charity followed suit. 

“You wore me out.” Her eyelids felt heavy.

“So, you are getting old then?” Charity smirked.

“Oi! Less cheek, more cuddles. Don’t pretend you aren’t as knackered as I am.” Vanessa reached behind her to fluff her pillow and settle for the night.

Charity in turn reached for the lamp on the bedside table. “I am exhausted sure, but not cos of age, thank you, but due to the tiny talented rocket woman in my bed.”

Cracking one eye open despite the darkness engulfing them Vanessa retorted, “Your bed? I thought it became ours when I moved in.”

“Nah, babe, it became ours when I cured your hangover.” Vanessa squeezed her tightly in response and Charity could feel her smiling widely against her hair.

Charity leaned up to receive a goodnight kiss. Vanessa happily obliged. Three, four, five times.


End file.
